Rewind
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Amethyst sees Peridot watching Camp Pining Hearts for the 250th time. She asks if Peridot would like to watch Lil' Butler with her. One thing leads to another. One-Shot Amidot Amethyst x Peridot


Amethyst sees Peridot watching Camp Pining Hearts for the 250th time. She asks if Peridot would like to watch Lil' Butler with her. One thing leads to another. One-Shot

Amidot Amethyst x Peridot

Peridot sat in front of the TV as the giant hole in the wall blew a chilly wind into the barn. It was nighttime and the TV screen was the only source of light in the old barn. Pearl and Garnet were quietly talking about the drill outside of the barn and Steven was sleeping in the bed of the truck with an extra blanket placed on his body. Peridot's eyes were fixed to the TV screen while small butterflies burst in her stomach as Percy leaned in to kiss Paulette. Even though she preferred Percy and Peire's ship, she still got goosebumps at seeing Percy kiss Paulette.

This was the two hundred and fifth time Peridot had re-watched Camp Pining Hearts. She knew every word and action of the show but hung on to the small moments like the look in Percy's eyes or Peire's soft smile at him. She rewound the tape multiple times and breathed every word under her breath.

"Hey. Watcha doin', P-dot?" Amethyst whispered as she stood by the barn ladder. Peridot suppressed a small gasp and glared at the purple gem. Amethyst smirked as she sat next to Peridot on the floor. She sat indian style and looked at the screen.

"Watching your nerdie show again?" Amethyst whispered with a smirk.

"It's not nerdie," Peridot protested and returned her eyes back to the screen.

"Lil' Butler is way better," Amethyst said, cooly.

"No show is better than Camp Pining Hearts," Peridot snipped towards the purple gem. Amethyst rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked towards the ladder and began to climb down. Peridot grunted and returned to her show. She felt the wind from the hole in the barn chill her arms. She huddled closer to the tv and pulled her knees to her chest.

An hour and 2 rewinds of Camp Pining Hearts later, Amethyst returned. She climbed up the ladder, holding a blue blanket and a magenta duffle bag.

"Yo," She said towards the shivering Peridot. Peridot ignored her and mouthed Percy's line.

It's the color war, Paulette. Doesn't that mean anything to you.

Amethyst placed the bag on the unused couch and brought the blanket with her as she stood behind Peridot.

"How many times have you watched this show?" Amethyst asked, the blanket draping off her round purple shoulders.

"252 times," Peridot said as she watched Paulette and Percy kiss. Goosebumps ran up her arm and her cheeks turned dark green.

"Wow. Well, I brought some Lil' Butler tapes to watch," Amethyst said.

"I don't want to watch your show," Peridot said her eyes glued to the TV.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me watching this show repeatedly isn't getting a little boring," Amethyst said, placing her hand on her hip. Peridot grew silent. It was getting a little dull except for the kissing and the confessional scene.

"That's what I thought," Amethyst said and pushed the eject button on the tv. The tape came out and Peridot grabbed the tape, protectively holding it to her chest.

"Fine. I'll watch your show but only for a little while then I'm going back to watching Camp Pining Hearts, " Peridot huffed, standing up and walking to the couch. Amethyst followed and unzipped her overflowing bag. She had brought junk food, a million tapes, and a couple pops. She pulled out some of the Lil' Butler tapes and walked back to the tv, putting in the pilot episode.

The screen flickered and Amethyst returned to the couch. She sat next to Peridot as the theme song began to play and put half the blanket on Peridot's lap and watched the screen.

Hours melted together as tape after tape was played. At first Peridot was uncertain of the show but eventually was laughing with Amethyst at the cheesy jokes.

"Hahaha!" Peridot and Amethyst laughed loudly together. Pearl gave them a stern shh and they quieted their laughter but continued to snicker together. Pearl huffed and left the barn to work on the drill.

The tape ended and the credits rolled. Amethyst laughed and looked at Peridot.

"Why, Peridot. You look absolutely rich," Amethyst cooed, mimicking a character from the show. Peridot laughed and the tape automatically rewound. Peridot sighed, happily.

"So?" Amethyst asked towards Peridot. Peridot's eyes widened.

"That's not it, is it?" Peridot asked with a rushed breath.

"Pssh. No. There's 12 seasons," Amethyst said with a grin. Peridot sighed in relief and Amethyst smiled widely.

"So, you really do like it?" Amethyst questioned as she snapped open a can of coca cola.

"I have to admit the puns towards human higher economic problems are rather comical," Peridot said with a smile.

"But, you still think Camp Pining Hearts is better?" Amethyst asked, light heartedly as she took a sip of the cola. The effervescent drink fizzed as she moved the can.

"Yes. Although Lil' Butler is very funny, it lacks romance and drama," Peridot said as she placed her hand on her Camp Pining Hearts tape.

"Pshh. Romance is overrated," Amethyst said with a smile as the tape clicked and automatically ejected from the VHS player. Amethyst got up and switched the tape with the next episode. She plopped back on the couch as the theme song played.

"Why do you not like romance?" Peridot asked and Amethyst shrugged as she dug her hand in a bag of barbeque chips.

"It's not like I don't like it. It's just unrealistic. Love is way more complicated than a summer camp fling," Amethyst said through a mouthful of chips.

"What do you mean?" Peridot said with curiosity. Amethyst swallowed and wiped her greasy fingers on her pants. She looked away from the tv and at Peridot. She gave another shrug.

"Like Garnet. Her relationship wasn't perfect with rainbows and happily ever afters and junk. I mean there would be weeks when Ruby and Sapphire would fight everyday," Amethyst said, offering Peridot the cola can. Peridot took the can and brought it up to her nose to smell it. She wrinkled her nose at the acidic smell and decided to return the can.

"Well, Garnet seems happy and stable now," Peridot pointed out as Amethyst took the can back and downed the rest of the drink. She threw the can behind the couch and shrugged again.

"Who knows. Garnet's a mystery," Amethyst said with a smile and Peridot mulled it over as they returned to watching Lil' Butler.

After a few minutes, Peridot pulled the blanket to her chin and tugged her legs closer to her chest. The draft from the barn hole was growing stronger by the piercing wind. Amethyst looked at Peridot and placed the duffel bag on the ground. She inched closer to Peridot and covered her more as they sat shoulder to shoulder. Peridot cringed at first but melted into the heat that was coming from Amethyst's shoulder.

"Why are you so warm?" Peridot questioned.

"The fat keeps me warm," Amethyst said with a smirk as she pinched her pudgy belly.

"Hmmm," Peridot questioned. Peridot looked at her own ice cold hands and pulled up Amethyst's shirt half way. Amethyst jerked away a blush on her cheeks. She pulled her shirt back over her stomach.

"What are you doing?!" Amethyst asked, hurriedly.

"My hands are cold," Peridot stated.

"So?" Amethyst said as her blush deepened.

"You said your excess weight provided a heat source. So, I was going to warm my hands," Peridot stated. Amethyst grew silent then shook her head and laughed.

"You can't just go around lifting up people's shirts, P-square. Someone might think you're trying to get to second base with them," Amethyst said, laughing more loudly.

"Second base?" Peridot questioned, completely confused. Amethyst laughed harder.

"You know touching boobies, you perv," Amethyst said as she laughed so hard tears formed in her eyes. Peridot gave a distance look. She was extremely confused.

"Why would I touch your chest?" Peridot questioned.

"I don't know. Haha. Why would you, you pervie Peridot?" Amethyst said in between laughs. She clutched her stomach as laughter made her sides hurt. Peridot glared and sighed as she ignored Amethyst. She looked back at the TV and tried watching Lil' Butler over Amethyst's overbearing laughs. After Amethyst let out all her laughter, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and held her side.

"Ohh. That was perfect," Amethyst said as she let out a few left over laughs.

"You are immature," Peridot grumbled as she scooched away from Amethyst.

"Aww come on. It was just a joke," Amethyst said with a smile. Peridot rolled her eyes and tugged the blanket closer around her. Amethyst looked at the tv and then back at Peridot. Her smile faded as uncomfortable silence settled over them.

"...Here. Give me your hands," Amethyst said and reached out to grab Peridot's small hand. Peridot scooched father away.

"No. Go away," Peridot said agitated as a shiver ran down her back. Amethyst reached again and grabbed Peridot's hand, pulling her closer. Peridot wanted to break free but the warmth in Amethyst's hand kept her from struggling. They sat inches from each other and Amethyst lifted her own shirt up halfway.

She put Peridot's tiny hand on her stomach and let her shirt drop. An explosion of warmth flowed over Peridot's hand and she involuntarily inched even closer to Amethyst. She curled her other hand under Amethyst's shirt and rested her head on Amethyst's shoulder.

"Holy Crap. You're freezing!" Amethyst said as the cold seeped into her skin. Peridot said nothing as she rejoiced in the warmth. Amethyst let out a small laugh and grabbed the blanket wrapping it tightly around her and Peridot.

Peridot let the warmth crawl over her and closed her eyes. She moved her hands looking for a new warm spot on Amethyst's stomach and felt tiny ridges. She lifted Amethyst's shirt slightly and looked down, seeing purple line's run up Amethyst's stomach. They looked like elastic lightning bolts. She ran her fingers over a couple and noted how they indented.

"They're stretch marks," Amethyst said, embarrassed but trying to remain stoic. Peridot nodded and then returned her hand to a warm spot on Amethyst's upper stomach.

Peridot closed her eyes and shifted her head to more comfortably rest on Amethyst's shoulder. The picture of Paulette and Percy kissing popped in her head. Goosebumps formed on her arms and her heart felt heavier. Amethyst felt Peridot's goosebumps on her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"How are you still freezing?" Amethyst asked, trying to rub Peridot's arm to cause the goosebumps to go down.

"I'm not cold anymore..." Peridot said as her cheeks turned a tint of green.

"Then why-" Amethyst began but Peridot interrupted.

"Have you ever felt...strange when you see two people touch their mouths together?" Peridot asked, her face extremely green.

Amethyst thought and then nodded.

"Have you ever... wanted to touch your lips to someone else's?" Peridot asked, curiously. Amethyst nodded again.

"Did you?" Peridot asked and Amethyst felt her cheeks tint as Lil' Butler played in the background.

"Yes," Amethyst said in almost a whisper.

"But, she didn't want her lips to touch mine," Amethyst said in a low whisper. Peridot pulled slightly away to look at Amethyst.

"Why?" Peridot asked, looking at Amethyst's somber face.

"Well, she didn't like me. She liked someone else," Amethyst said as she averted eye contact.

"Like Paulette and Percy," Peridot commented and Amethyst nodded.

"Who was you're Percy?" Peridot questioned. Amethyst felt herself look at Peridot.

"Gosh. You're just full of questions," Amethyst said with a smile.

"You evaded my question," Peridot said, blunty. Amethyst shook her head but forced her smile to stay.

"It was Pearl," Amethyst said with a forced shrug.

"But, that was a long time ago," Amethyst said.

"Why Pearl? She's...annoying," Peridot said and Amethyst laughed.

"Yes. She is," Amethyst said, laughing.

"I'd happily touch your lips to mine," Peridot said.

"Pshh. Right," Amethyst said, pointing to her purple chapped lips.

"I'd love to lock lips with these too," Amethyst said, sarcastically and playfully.

"I would," Peridot said and Amethyst rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Amethyst..." Peridot said and Amethyst looked at Peridot's green face.

"May we touch lips?" Peridot asked as her cheeks blushed vibrantly but her eyes focused on Amethyst's eyes.

Amethyst grew silent and remained that way for a while before she nodded slowly. Peridot inched closer to Amethyst and tilted her head up towards Amethyst. Amethyst's hand cupped Peridot's cheek and Peridot felt butterflies in her stomach explode. Peridot closed her eyes and leaned forward. Amethyst met her lips with her own and Peridot shuddered as Amethyst's warm lips eclipsed hers. The two sat in warm silence as they shared the kiss. Peridot bathed in the strange feeling and Amethyst pressed closer to Peridot. Peridot folded into Amethyst's arm as her lips readjusted to Amethyst's.

Amethyst was the first to pull away but she did so slowly. Her eyes opened and Peridot stared into her purple orbs. Amethyst in turn looked into Peridot's green eyes.

"That was..." Peridot said, searching for the right word.

"Nice," Peridot said, failing to come up with a better word.

"Nice," Amethyst repeated as a shy smile played on her lips. The two sat in silence and Peridot laid her head back on Amethyst's shoulder. Her lips tingled and her hands felt warm.

"You know, on earth, when two people feel... nice together, they stay together," Amethyst whispered and Peridot rose an eyebrow.

"I don't understand," Peridot said as she raised her head to look at Amethyst. Amethyst blushed.

"We could, you know, date," Amethyst said, fumbling.

"Date? I think it's July 13th..?" Peridot said. Amethyst put her hand to her face and shook her head.

"What I mean is we can be together like Ruby and Sapphire are. Like Percy and Piere?," Amethyst said.

"Oh! But... How do they "be together"?" Peridot asked.

"If you want to, I can show you," Amethyst said with a shy smile and a purple blush.

"Hmm. Alright," Peridot said, reflecting on the kiss they shared and getting goosebumps.

"What do I need to know?" Peridot asked.

"We'll start small and slow first," Amethyst said, laughing at Peridot's eagerness.

"Okay," Peridot said with a nod.

"You'll call me your girlfriend and I'll call you my girlfriend," Amethyst said with a smile, taking Peridot's small hand in hers.

"Okay. Your Girlfriend, may we touch lips again?" Peridot asked and Amethyst let out another laugh.

"Yes, My Girlfriend," Amethyst said and let her purple lips fall on Peridot's small ones. The sun began to rise over the hills and the barn slowly filled with light. The two sat on the old couch sharing a kiss as the morning kissed the horizon and the Lil' Butler tape rewound.

End.~


End file.
